But They Were In Love
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: "I don't know. We're not married and-" "We could be, and we could have." She was fiddling with her hospital gown, not wanting to look into his tear filled eyes, "And you too, could be a Cavanaugh." Like many other children in the world, Ethan Cavanaugh's parents were separated after birth. Toby moved while Spencer stayed Rosewood. What will happen when Toby decides to move back?


**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Prologue **

**But They **_**Were**_** In Love**

"He's beautiful, just like his father." She whispered quietly.

"I can't believe we made this." He mumbled as she carefully handed the fragile baby Toby. He had specks of tears falling down his face. Spencer was already crying, the tears cascading quickly down her cheeks.

"What are you two going to name the little guy?" The nurse asked, happy for them.

"We don't know yet, can you give us some time to think?" Spencer asked politely. The nurse nodded and exited the room to give them some privacy.

"Why'd you lie? We already have a name figured out." Toby stated, his eyes locked with hers.

"We haven't figured out a _last_ name for him yet." She reasoned as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"He could be a Hastings, if you want him to be." He politely offered.

Spencer wiped at her face to rid of all the tears, "He's still your son Toby and I know you're not okay with your son's name being Ethan _Hastings_."

"_Our_ son. Spencer, Ethan is _our_ son. We made him _together._" She looked down at her lap, letting out a breath.

"I know, I just wanted to know if you were okay with Ethan Cavanaugh."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. We're not married and-"

"We could be, and we could_ have._" She was fiddling with her hospital gown, not wanting to look into his tear filled eyes, "And you too, could be a Cavanaugh."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't. I just couldn't marry you." After the words escaped her mouth, little Ethan began to cry.

Toby, immediately worried, rubbed his small back gently. Whispering loving words into his ear, trying to calm him down. He placed the softest kiss on top of his tiny head. When Ethan calmed down, Toby looked back at Spencer.

"Why? I love you and I know you love me too." He was persistant on the topic but he didn't want to push far enough to hurt her.

"I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment, Toby."

"Then we can wait. We can wait until you're ready."

"I can't. Its just- I just can't." She looked at him, silently asking to just drop it.

"What are we going to do?" He finally asked.

"We could take turns taking care of him. I could have him for one week and then you can take care of him the next."

"That's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm moving." He managed to let out, "I wanted to tell you but I never had the chance to."

"When are you leaving? Why are you?"

"I'm leaving after we figure things out with Ethan because I have no reason to stay here, in Rosewood, anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"Out of state. Just not here."

"What do you mean you have no reason to stay?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." He handed her back Ethan, "I should probably tell the girls they can come in." He took one step towards the door before she spoke again.

"Toby, wait. You don't have to leave… Rosewood. This is your home. Your family is here." He didn't reply, instead he turned around and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He took one last look at her as he left and didn't come back until the next day.

**Chapter 1 - Back In Rosewood**

Ethan Cavanaugh sat on his bed after a long day. For him, school ended a few weeks ago and that meant it was time for him to move back… again. This year, he was staying in Rosewood with his mom. He was thankful for that because he liked it better in Rosewood than in Seattle with his dad. Not that he didn't love his dad, which he did, but he didn't like the school over there.

In his opinion, there just wasn't enough opportunities or programs and he didn't have as many friends in Seattle like he does in Rosewood.

His dad said this year was going to be different. He said he had a surprise for him in Rosewood. His mom didn't know about the surprise when Ethan asked her so he's just hoping something good will happen. He thought about all the possibilities.

"Ethan! Dinner's ready!" Spencer shouted throughout the apartment. It was only the two of them so there was no need to buy a bigger house. The blue eyed boy walked downstairs and was surprised to see Aunt Emily, Hanna, and Aria there. He was also glad to see Chase Rivers and Chelsea Fitz there as well.

Chase was a year older than Ethan but Chelsea was his age. He smiled widely as the two came up to give him a hug, "Hey guys!" They all took turns to give him a hug. He hugged Chelsea last and held her the longest.

Chelsea and him were best friends. They did everything together because they've known each other since before they could talk.

"I missed you, dork." She mumbled in the hug.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Missed you too."

"So, you guys hungry?" Spencer asked, as the two pulled away awkwardly.

Ethan gave his mom another hug, "I'm starving. What'd you cook?"

"Your favorite, come on." The seven of them walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island or the dining table. It wasn't a big kitchen but it managed to fit the seven of them perfectly. The four grown-ups sat by the dining table while the teenagers ate by the island.

"So Ethan, how was Seattle?" Aria asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Boring." He said simply, mouth full of food.

"Boring? Really? How was the last day of middle school?"

"There was nothing really interesting going on. Last day of middle school was boring too."

"Can you think of any other words besides boring?" Emily challenged.

"Dull, unexciting, lame, uninteresting, bum, vapid-"

"Okay, dude, that's too many words." Chase said, holding his head steady.

"Yeah, Spencer. I can definitely conclude that he is your son." Hanna laughed along with the other girls except Chelsea who didn't really understand.

"Did anything happen that wasn't boring?" Aria asked.

"Nope, not really."

"You know, we should all go to the beach. Schools out and its going to be fun." Chase prompted, pointing at Ethan with his index finger.

"And we could bring some friends! End of the school year beach party!"

"That sounds fun, I missed this place."

"I know who Ethan's bringing." Chase smirked, "Riley." He teased.

"I haven't seen her in a year." Ethan laughed.

"Whose Riley?" Chelsea questioned.

"Ethan's wittle crush."

"I don't like her and besides I haven't seen her in a year."

"How did I not know about this?" Chelsea asked, her voice masking her upset feeling because she didn't know about Riley.

"I didn't tell you about her? Huh."

"Huh? Don't want to tell your best friend who your crush is?" She was only teasing but Ethan took it seriously.

"Sorry, I thought I told you."

"I was just kidding." He chuckled at her, "So nothing interesting happened in Ethan's Seattle life?"

"There was one thing that happened this year." Ethan mumbled quietly.

"Wanna share?" Emily asked, her smile fading as they noticed Ethan's change of tone.

He pressed his lips down, forming a thin line before reopening his mouth, "Dad is now living with his new girlfriend." Suddenly, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily weren't all that hungry anymore. Ethan was just pushing his food around his plate with a fork.

"How long were they together?" Spencer asked, trying to mask the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"I don't know. Dad didn't tell me until she moved in a week ago. Telling me, it was better that I didn't know." You could easily tell he was angry as his tone accelerated and became louder as he spoke his last sentence. His hands were balled up into fists but he unfolded them as he realized they were like that.

"Better that you didn't know what?" Chase stupidly asked, feeling the awkward tension.

"That he's been dating my sixth grade math teacher." He muttered, dumping his plate in the sink.

"Woah! Is your math teacher hot?"

"No, she's anything but and she is the most annoying human being on this planet."

"Chase, that's disgusting and rude." Hanna chastised.

"What do you mean by annoying?" Chelsea questioned.

"She won't stay out of my business and she keeps bossing me around like she's my mother." Spencer raised her eyebrows, "Not that you're bossy mom."

"What does Toby do about it?" Emily asked, curious.

"Nothing! In fact, he defends her! I was okay with her telling me what to do in sixth grade but she has no right to tell me what to do at home. When I told her that, dad basically yelled at me because I argued about it and still didn't do what she asked. I don't even think he wanted to yell at me! I think she made him do it!"

"She's only been living in there for how long? A week?" Ethan nodded, calming down after his sudden outburst.

"You should tell her to hop off and remind her daily that she's not your mom." Chelsea suggested.

"I did and she didn't like that either. Telling me she was there to stay whether I liked it or not."

"That sucks. At least you don't have to deal with her this year."

"Whats her name?" Spencer asked.

"Mona Vanderwaal." He stated simply.

"Mona sounds like a hideous name. Does she own like fifty cats?" Chelsea joked.

"She has one, Mittens." He muttered.

"And on the next episode of animal hoarders. Miss Mona Vanderwaal explains why she owns so many cats." Chase says in a mock tone, his accent trying to mimic a news reporters.

"Yes well, I've been alone my entire life and my cats are the only thing that gives me comfort." Hanna added to the joke while everyone laughed. Spencer laughed too, although she was hurt. She didn't want Toby to be with anyone other than herself but she knew that was selfish. She knew it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't like she was going to do anything about it. _She _ended it with_ him._

"Okay, well its getting a little late. We should probably head off." Emily said as everyones laughter calmed down.

"Yeah, thanks for coming you guys." Spencer thanked as she hugged them all goodbye. Ethan did the same before walking them out the door.

He gave his mom a hug as she kissed his forehead before he headed upstairs while she cleaned up. She was walking towards the sink when she rethought something. Toby was now living with his girlfriend. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of what could happen.

Thoughts such as the fact that Toby could propose to her and they could try and take full custody of Ethan. They would live a happily ever after while Spencer was still here, single as can be and upset. They could move to Rosewood and he could start a new family with her while Spencer watches it or hears about them.

She always regretted canceling the wedding. Thinking about all the things that could have took place. The three of them could have been a happy family and would probably have more members. Ethan wouldn't have to keep moving back and forth and things would be so much easier.

But she did, cancel the wedding and there was nothing she can do now except relive the past. The doorbell rang causing Spencer to jump at her feet. She placed the clean plate on the rack and dried her hands with a towel and wiped her tears away before heading towards the door.

She opened it slowly and greeted the person on the other side of the door, "Hi-" She started but paused, her heart stopping as she saw who it was. A man she hoped to never see again for a long time.

_Toby Cavanaugh. _


End file.
